


Quarantine

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Humor, cliche bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's going to be a long week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/cliche_bingo/profile)[**cliche_bingo**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/cliche_bingo/), prompt: "Quarantine." Full bingo card is available [here](http://lysapadin.dreamwidth.org/49717.html). 614 words.

"This is an outrage," Mizuki-san proclaimed, and while he seemed to feel that many things were outrageous--the cafeteria's food, Aniki, and certain shades of pink, for example--Yuuta was with him on this one. "They can't just keep us penned up like this! This is barbaric!"

"Doesn't seem to be stopping them," Yuuta said, when Mizuki-san paused for breath, and surveyed the room critically, not that there was much to see: two dorm desks, two dorm chairs, and a bunk bed. "Top bunk or bottom?"

That just set Mizuki-san off again, on a different, but related, rant. "And another thing! How do we know that they'll be taking proper care with our belongings? What if they damage them while they're conducting this--this--this _fumigation_? And how am I supposed to sleep without the proper pillow? My back is going to suffer for this outrage, and I'm sure the fascists who are running this ridiculous quarantine won't even care."

That meant that he wanted the bottom bunk, Yuuta decided, pragmatic, since he hadn't bothered to call dibs on the top bunk. He swung himself up and stretched out, experimentally--eh, it was a dorm mattress, just like the one in his actual room, neither particularly great nor particularly horrible. He turned, after a moment, and peered down at the top of Mizuki-san's head. "It's only for a few days, right? Just to make sure that we aren't going to show any symptoms?"

"Stupid Nomura and his stupid chicken pox," Mizuki-san said, sulky. "Honestly, who gets chicken pox in this day and age?"

"Nomura-senpai does," Yuuta said, with a shrug, and watched Mizuki-san flop down, only Mizuki-san didn't do things like flop, did he? He probably thought of it as 'reclining' or possibly even 'languishing' though maybe that was a stretch. Anyway, whatever it was he was doing, he was doing it in one of the desk chairs. "And Kaneda does, too." Poor bastards, both of them, and enough of the tennis team had spent time with them one way or another that here they were, cordoned off in one of the school's empty wings until they either showed symptoms or didn't. Lucky them.

"I hereby grant you permission to--how do you put it?--kick their asses," Mizuki-san told him, regal except for the sulky twist to his mouth. "When they're well again, of course. And not too close to a tournament."

"Sure thing, Mizuki-san," Yuuta said, glibly, not intending to do any such thing. It wasn't like Nomura-senpai had asked to have shitty luck when he was born, after all. Having to have the chicken pox was already punishment enough.

He stretched out again, wriggling around on the mattress, finding the comfortable spot. "At least we don't have to go to class for a week. That's pretty cool, huh?"

"Only if you don't have to worry about exams," Mizuki-san said, his voice tart. "A week out of classes at this point could be disastrous, you realize. Who knows how far I could fall behind in a week's time? If this ruins my chances of getting into a good college, you may kick their asses _twice_."

"You worry too much, Mizuki-san," Yuuta told him.

"You don't worry enough. And how come you're in the top bunk?"

"Because you didn't want it," Yuuta said, as innocently as he could manage. "I figured if you'd wanted it, you would have said something when I asked."

"I never--!" Mizuki-san began. Yuuta could hear him puffing up again, and grinned at the ceiling.

It's going to be a long week without tennis, after all, and he'd have to take his entertainment where he could find it.

**\- end -**

Comments are lovely!


End file.
